There is no me, without you!
by bboo-berry
Summary: Based on a poem I wrote .. Kyoko and Ren finally got the Future they always wanted .. but does happiness last forever? *EDITED*


Kyoko walks into her apartment ..

the same apartment that she shared with her husband for the last few years ..  
the same apartment they spent many nights having dinner and forcing him to fill his stomach with the food she made just for him ..  
the same apartment that every valentine she makes him wine jelly and they end up sleeping together on the couch ..

she walks in, wearing all black with her hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her hair was dyed back to its natural color after her drama "Box R" got really famous. She got nominated as the actress of the year for her role as Natsu. She remembers that night like it happened yesterday, it was the best night of her life. Even though the ratings for the first episode of Box R were terrible; however, the ratings quickly went up once all the Natsu action started! And oh how they all fell in love with the sexy beautiful antagonist who is nothing like Mio!

when she got nominated, everyone was so proud of her! Even sho, he was drooling all over her and wanted her back by his side so bad! but unfortunately for him, he was too late. Ren had already captured her heart..

 _~End of Flash back_

Kyoko lays on the big black couch in the center of the room and closes her eyes with a silent sob. She remembers the first time she was in this apartment. He was stubbornly sick and she who is so kind hearted took care of him. Now that she remembers, it was also the first time she ever saw his "heavenly smile". It was so bright she fell back the moment she opened her eyes. A soft giggle escapes her breath, but it quickly turns into another sob.

 _*Why did he have to go?_  
 _why did this happen?_  
 _I finally got to be happy! I finally got to be with him! It's not fair!*_

she pulls the tiny cushion that was next to her head and hugs it to her chest. * _It smells just like him_!* As her eyes start tearing again, her throat tightens at all of the memories she has of him; she slowly drifts to sleep.

 **Alone in the dark ..** **  
** **with creepy sounds all over.**

 **As I lye here all broken .. and my eyes are closing!**

 **Memories flash back ..**

 **Was it real?** **  
** **Watching you go .. and leaving me behind!**

 **or was it just a dream?**

 **And i'll wake up to the sweet sense of your body lying next to mine.** **  
** **you whispering " I love you " for the millionth time.** **  
** **holding me close and begging for a kiss..** **  
** **Feeling you smile through our lips~**

At the beginning of their story, she decided that she was gonna hide her feelings and keep them to herself. She tried to stay away from him! She really tried to push him away, but he always found a way to stay by her side. Eventually, she gave up to her feelings and just opened up her heart to suspected that he felt the same way about her, but she was never sure. She had her suspicious after the "Guam incident" when she kissed her "fairy prince" that corn and Ren might be the same person. To her surprise, when Ren asked her escort him to the awards ceremony the truth was finally out. Ren, couldn't take it any more, lying to her, hiding his feelings, and his identity. So he finally built up the courage and told her the truth. He told her all about his past, present, and the future he wanted to have with her. He had to tell her that he can't bare being apart from her anymore. He never thought that she would say yes. Never in his wildest dreams he thought that she would reciprocate his feelings. He never thought he can feel so much happiness in his life.

The night of the ceremony, was the happiest night of their lives. It was the beginning of their lives together. Not only that, but they both managed to win top actor/actress. Could it be any better? Life was perfect! It was finally perfect!

 **Is that all gone?** **  
** **you've really disappeared?**

 **will all my days be like this?** **  
** **Me lying alone and torn to pieces?** **  
** **remembering our fights and playing back our blesses?**

 **The love we shared was so perfect .. until that day!**

When Ren and Kyoko announced their relationship to the world, everyone was so happy for them. The entertainment world just loved them together! They were so perfect! Especially after Ren decided to reveal his true identity. Everyone believed the Ren and Kyoko were meant to be together. Their story was like a fairy-tale to come true. The fact that they were childhood friends and found each other after 10 years was very shocking to the media, but it was also a great story to write about and with that they became Japans #1 couple. To Sho's bad luck, his fame faded out after Kyoko became the #1 actress alongside Ren who was always #1. She finally got her revenge against him.

She had everything she ever wanted. Until that day, when Ren woke up and started vomiting viciously. Kyoko knew that he had always disliked food and had troubles digesting it, but he always loved eating her food and seemed to enjoy it. So why? What's wrong?

If Kyoko hated anything, she hated to see Ren in pain. They soon went to the hospital to get the worse news in their lives! Ren had stomach cancer and had no chances of surviving due to the fact that it was already at stage 5 and there was no surgery that would save his life.

Ren managed to last 3 days~ these three days were both heaven and hell to the both of them! Heaven because they spent each and every waking moment together doing everything they loved to do. Hell, because it's the last three days they'll ever have with each other. The last three days she'll have her "Corn". With the end of the third day, Corn ended up looking pale and gasping for air when he died whispering the words he loved to say every day for the past few years of his happy life "I love you, my Kyoko" Kyoko started crying hysterically and screaming "Please don't leave me, CORN!" "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WAKE UP! EVERYONE I LOVE LEAVES ME! PLEASE COME BACK"

"COOORNNNN!"

 **When I woke up .. no one's there!** **  
** **No one's holding my hand or kissing me!**

 **There is no one but me .. and the voices ..**

Kyoko wakes up when she falls off the couch. She woke up and felt her face wet. She was crying for the good times when Ren was always by her side. She remembered their first kiss at the ceremony, their first night together when they went away to Kyoto to visit back their childhood memories, and she remembered their wedding day. They had the perfect wedding she always imagined herself to have with her perfect prince.

It was a beautiful wedding! With only the closest people to attend. Kyoko invited the Fuwa's and the Darumaya couple who gladly showed up. Taisho was so happy that his eyes teared up when he gave her away to Ren. Even Kuu and Julia, they were so excited that Kyoko is finally their real daughter and not just their pretend "Kuon" She had finally gotten everything she wanted; a family, a prince (her fairy prince), and she got to be the fairy princess!

 **My tears start to fall, as I stumble into the door ..** **  
** **I'm looking for you! though I know I won't find you!**

 **How could you go on without me?** **  
** **How could you leave alone?**

Kyoko run down to their bedroom, she walks down the long hallway that leads to it and lefts her hand to touch the door knob. Hesitantly, she turns the knob and pushes the door open.

A whiff of Ren's smell hits her nose and she falls to her knees.

"Ren..?"

"Ren!"  
"REEEEN!"

* _Oh! He likes me to call him Corn when we're alone, haha I forgot! Bakka Kyoko!_ *

"Corn..? .. CORN!"

She starts crying hysterically ..

"KOUN ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME ! PLEASE PLEASE ANSWER ME REN~!"

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, CORN!"

She picks herself up and walks towards their shared closet. She opens the door and another whiff of Ren's smell hits her nose, while an an un-shed tear streams down her face.

She un zips her black dress and puts on one of Ren's shirts that falls to her knees. She heads towards the bed and lies on the left side where he always loved to sleep. She then sits up and opens the droor next to the bed and takes out her special stone that her fairy prince gave her all those years back. She holds it in her palm and starts whispering "I'm ok .. I'm ok .. Corn will be here any minute .. any moment now he'll walk through the door and kiss me! I swear if he skipped lunch again he'll be having serious trouble!"

Kyoko looks up as if she is waiting for Ren to walk through the door.

She waits and waits .. and then stands to her feet ..

 **Now you're gone,**

 **and I lye on the bathroom floor .. and cry~**

 **There is no me, without you!**

 **I'm slowly fading away..**

 **Bboom .. Bboom .. My head is going insane ..**

 **with pills all over .. as blood drops are spreading down my wrist ..**

 **I can barely hear my heart beat ..**

 **I CAN FINALLY SEE YOU!**

 **a white light suddenly pulls through ..**

 **BBOOM! it stopped ..**

 **Now, i'm coming to you ..** **  
** **Told you baby..** **  
** **There is no me .. without you!**

URGENT NEWS~!

ACTRESS MOGAMI KYOKO FOUND DEAD ON HER BATHROOM FLOOR AFTER ATTENDING HER HUSBAND'S FUNERAL "HIZURI KOUN" AKA "TAURUGA REN" .. JAPAN HAS LOST HER TWO FAVORITE ACTORS IN TWO DAYS, THE BIGGEST LOSS IN THE SHOW BIZ INDUSTRY TO EVER OCCUR!"


End file.
